Profané
by Aka-tan
Summary: Les yeux de Percival Graves s'ouvrent sur l'obscurité. Où est-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Une très désagréable impression persiste en lui, et la confrontation avec un célèbre mage noir va raviver de douloureux souvenirs. [SPOILERS Fantastic Beasts]


Bien le bonjour ! Ceci est un retour provisoire sur FFnet. Pas eu le temps d'actualiser mon profil, mais bon, je ne reste pas longtemps, les cours me préoccupent pas mal...

J'ai quand même pris le temps d'écrire un OS sur mon cher Percival Graves, personnage qui m'a tapé dans l'oeil dès les premiers trailers de Fantastic Beasts. Immenses spoilers sur Fantastic Beasts, évidemment. Bonne lecture !

 **PROFANÉ**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent mais l'obscurité demeura. Lui qui se croyait mort depuis des heures ne disposait de l'aide d'aucun signe extérieur pour réviser son jugement. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il souhaitait retourner à l'état dont il venait de se tirer : c'était une impression floue de flotter, entre le sommeil et la veille, entre la vie et la mort. Mais depuis que ses paupières s'étaient relevées, il reprenait peu à peu conscience de son corps engourdi, endolori, et l'oppression exercée par les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Trop épuisé pour paniquer, il n'en ressentait pas moins l'angoisse et le malaise générés par sa situation.

Supporter le poids des ombres, il connaissait. Sa carrière d'Auror l'avait fait côtoyer bien pire. C'était une tout autre sensation qui le tourmentait le plus : à mesure que son esprit s'éveillait, il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose lui avait été pris de force. Une invasion de sa sphère, une violation de ses frontières… c'était indescriptible, mais puissant. Un manque profond se faisait ressentir. Une sensation de vide aussi noire que le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Il fallait se rattacher à la réalité. Reprendre ses repères.

Nom ? Percival Graves. Ça, au moins, il s'en souvenait, et personne ne pouvait le lui enlever. Profession ? Auror, couplé avec différents postes au MACUSA. Son corps avait encore une consistance : il était trop faible pour se lever mais ses mains étaient libres. Ce dernier fait était des plus surprenants, sachant comment il en était arrivé là… Mais comment, au juste ? C'était le dernier mystère à élucider. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à dénicher ces informations dans sa mémoire. _Oubliettes_ ? Était-ce le sort qui lui avait été réservé ?

Des bribes. Une lumière aveuglante, des hurlements, des silhouettes… Ses derniers souvenirs. Et avant cela ? Un voyage. Où ? Dans quel but ? Là, sa mémoire ne lui était plus utile : ses missions, récemment, n'avaient qu'un seul objet. Gellert Grindelwald. Comme toujours, on envoie les Américains quand les Européens ne savent plus comment gérer leurs problèmes. Il y avait de fortes chances que le mage noir soit la cause de son état. Mais où étaient les autres ? Avaient-ils survécu ? Comment _lui-même_ avait-il survécu ? Et surtout… valait-ce encore la peine d'être vivant, dans cet état ?

Cette impression d'intrusion était malsaine. Pire que la présence d'un Détraqueur, songea Percival. À plusieurs reprises, il s'était retrouvé face à leur bouche édentée, leur face sans visage, leurs mains squelettiques, et jamais l'horreur et la détresse ressenties n'avaient égalé celles qui le harassaient à l'instant même. Et l'inconnu, cet immense point d'interrogation qui surplombait son état, le rendait fou. Il se sentait sali, trahi, humilié. Il porta ses mains à ses tempes, les massant comme pour récupérer ce qui lui avait été volé. Sa mémoire, certes, mais il y avait plus, il en était certain, mais quoi, quoi ?...

Un choc puissant le fit sursauter il reconnut le son du bois qui s'écrasait contre la pierre. Une lumière lointaine éclaira légèrement la pièce tandis qu'une silhouette familière s'en découpait. Celle-ci s'approchait lentement vers lui. La vue lui revenait avec peine, mais lorsqu'il fut capable d'examiner l'homme qui s'avançait, il se crut fou. C'était lui-même.

\- Vous m'excuserez pour cette entrée un peu brutale, mais je voulais m'assurer que vous seriez éveillé. La prochaine fois, je ferais peut-être plus attention…

Percival savait une chose : même fou, même dans un délire ou une dissociation quelconque entre son corps et son esprit, il ne s'exprimerait jamais ainsi. Il regarda ses propres mains et les reconnut. L'homme qui lui faisait face avait simplement pris son apparence, et il s'agissait naturellement de…

\- Ça te revient, maintenant. Je vais te tutoyer, Perce, après tout, on est bien plus qu'intimes, à présent. Regarde-moi. Tu me vas mieux qu'à toi, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le mage noir éclata d'un rire glacial. C'était donc bien Grindelwald qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il l'avait maintenu en vie pour lui dérober son apparence et son identité. Mais le dégoût et le manque que ressentait Percival ne pouvaient être dus qu'à une simple poignée de cheveux arrachée.

\- Pas besoin de me jeter ce regard de roquet apeuré, Perce. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues… Enfin, peut-être que je me suis trompé. En te choisissant, je pensais avoir affaire, en plus du bras droit de Madam Picquery, au meilleur Auror de sa génération. Ma foi, nous faisons tous des erreurs…

À mesure que son ennemi parlait, la souffrance de Percival augmentait. Il avait comme des réminiscences d'un traumatisme qu'il aurait occulté. Cette intonation, cette présence… elles ne lui inspiraient que des mauvais souvenirs.

\- Tu sais, j'ai beau lire tes pensées, ça ne va pas me suffire. Ce semi-dialogue va vite devenir lassant. Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu vas devoir t'y habituer je n'ai presque encore rien fait. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir épargné.

Grindelwald s'accroupit auprès de lui. Il rapprocha son visage du sien : Percival eut le réflexe de se projeter en arrière et sa tête percuta violemment le mur. Remis du choc, il maudit son comportement. De sa carrière, de sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Il n'avait jamais reculé.

\- Je t'assure, il m'est aussi déjà arrivé d'avoir peur de mon propre reflet, reprit Grindelwald en riant. Mais toi… tu ne devrais pas. Allez, Perce, parle-moi, laisse-moi entendre ce que donne cette voix en sortant d'une autre bouche que la mienne ! Je vais avoir besoin d'un modèle pour notre retour à New York.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? parvint à articuler Percival d'une voix tremblante.

\- Franchement, Graves, tu peux faire mieux que ça. Un homme de ton statut doit bien savoir comment se prépare le Polynectar. Pardonne-moi, au passage, d'avoir mutilé ta coupe si soignée… _Tu parles d'un Auror_ … On lui arrache quatre cheveux et il pleurniche comme au berceau…

\- Il y a plus, Grindelwald, je sais qu'il y a plus…

\- Utilise ta cervelle, tout comme moi. Je dois embrasser ton identité entière, si je veux être crédible. Allez, Perce, ça ne doit pas être la première fois que tu es victime de Legilimancie ! Je concède que ça n'est de loin pas la meilleure sensation au monde, mais fais un effort. Et puis, malgré cela, tu restes très fermé.

Le mage noir sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il avança un genou vers Percival, qui se fit violence pour rester de marbre. _Concentre-toi. Tu sais résister. Il ne pourra plus rien tirer de toi_.

\- Je te l'avoue, je te promène un peu. Je sais bien ce qui te tracasse. Je voulais te ménager un peu, mais comme tu n'es pas très coopératif, tu ne me laisses pas le choix de recommencer…

Grindelwald posa sa main sur le visage de Percival et, de l'autre, pointa sa baguette contre sa tempe. Affaibli et paralysé, ce dernier ne pouvait pas se débattre physiquement. Il rassembla toutes ses forces dans son esprit, ferma toutes les brèches que ses pensées pouvaient présenter. Mais tout s'avéra inutile.

Une douleur aiguë ramena à la surface cette affreuse sensation qui le hantait depuis de longues minutes. Il avait l'impression de tout perdre : corps, esprit, souvenirs. Il n'était plus rien, ne signifiait rien. C'était pire que lorsque Grindelwald lisait ses pensées : l'intrusion était bien plus vile, bien plus humiliante. Percival savait pertinemment ce qui se passait mais n'osait ouvrir les yeux : il avait besoin de laisser planer ce doute inexistant, comme pour se détacher du réel, ne jamais créer le souvenir de cette atteinte. C'était sa seule manière de la supporter. Il ne pleurerait pas, il ne hurlerait pas, mais ses yeux resteraient fermés.

\- Regarde, Graves ! Assume ! Si tu ne t'y mets pas tout de suite, les prochaines fois seront encore pires. Alors _ouvre-les-yeux_.

Ces derniers mots, probablement doublés d'un Imperium terriblement bien exécuté, firent céder Percival. Ses paupières se décollèrent malgré lui et il fut aveuglé par un faisceau argenté sur sa gauche. Il regarda avec horreur un mince filet s'extirper de sa tempe, à peine rattaché à l'extrémité de la baguette du mage noir. Il se sentait si _faible_ …

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez preuve de moins de délicatesse face à ce phénomène, au MACUSA… Vos condamnés en subissent autant, et plus encore. Comprends-moi : je ne me serais pas fatigué à élaborer ce plan si je pensais être découvert dès mon arrivée. Ils ne doivent rien soupçonner. Un grand travail m'attends, Perce, prends-le en considération ! Je dois devenir incollable sur toi. Et pour cela, il me faut tes souvenirs…

D'un petit coup sec de sa baguette, il laissa tomber dans une fiole le souvenir arraché. Il la referma en foudroyant Percival des yeux. Des yeux qu'il avait vus durant toute sa vie, et qu'il ne reconnaissait désormais plus. Même forme, même couleur, mais un regard si différent. Féroce, glaçant, railleur… les forces de Percival s'amenuisaient gravement. Se soumettre au sortilège Doloris le réjouirait presque, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait : un rappel, même insoutenable, de son enveloppe corporelle, une preuve que son esprit, son nom, ce qui faisait de lui un être unique à part entière y étaient encore reliés, un choc qui lui donnerait la force de riposter, tout ! tout sauf cette impression de néant…

Grindelwald, qui se délectait de ses pensées, ricana. D'un geste brusque, il se remit debout et toisa Percival, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- On est bien peu de chose… Réduit à désirer le supplice… Quel gâchis. Depuis que je suis entré dans cette pièce, tu n'as fait que de me décevoir. De ce que j'ai pu voir de toi, _avant_ , tu promettais de belles choses. Quelle maîtrise, quel talent ! Une chance que ce soit _moi_ qui veuille prendre ta place, car j'en ai – et de loin – les capacités. Mais n'importe quel imprudent qui aurait voulu son heure de gloire aurait été bien emprunté face à un sorcier de ton envergure.

Les gens doués posent problème, dans ce genre de situation. Te confisquer ta baguette n'aurait pas dû suffire. Mais quand je vois ton état pathétique, je me dis que je n'aurai pas besoin de lier tes mains. Tu n'aurais même pas la force de me faire une pichenette. Je te laisse pour aujourd'hui, Perce, j'ai des souvenirs à réviser, conclut-il en agitant la fiole.

La porte se referma lentement derrière lui, laissant Percival Graves diminué, abattu, harassé. Un souvenir, quoi de plus intime ? quoi de plus personnel ? Et cela lui avait été pris de force. Il se sentait vide, il était moins qu'un homme, moins qu'un _être_ … Dès lors, il ne serait plus qu'un récipient dans lequel Grindelwald viendrait régulièrement puiser. Son mental d'acier et sa détermination d'antan avaient disparu : il n'envisageait aucune issue. Son ennemi avait raison : il était si amoindri qu'il ne pourrait produire aucun sort, pas même le plus élémentaire. Percival laissa l'obscurité l'envelopper, espérant que la fatigue et la souffrance le fassent s'éteindre et se fondre définitivement avec le néant.

Les jours passèrent. Il restait en vie. Cette maudite porte s'ouvrait trois fois par jour : un repas, un souvenir arraché. La nausée lui venait à l'idée de manger, car elle était associée à cette douloureuse épreuve. Grindelwald ne lui parlait presque plus et, lorsqu'il le faisait, adoptait le même ton que l'ancien lui. Percival voyait son ennemi absorber tous ses traits : sa personnalité avait été entièrement transférée en lui, faisant de son existence une parfaite absurdité. Parmi toute cette noirceur, quelques éclaircies, vaines et narcissiques : le talent de Grindelwald faisait que son regard était exactement celui de l'Auror, et même si cela ne faisait qu'envenimer sa tourmente, Percival devait admettre qu'il était assez satisfait de l'autorité et du respect qu'il forçait. C'était par ce regard et cette prestance qu'il était arrivé si haut… pour finir, hélas, si bas.

Les rares paroles qui lui étaient adressées lui avaient appris qu'ils étaient revenus à New York. Cette maudite porte dont le claquement lui inspirait tant d'horreur était en réalité celle d'une Armoire à Disparaître qui trônait désormais dans son propre appartement. Mais ces lieux étaient tout sauf son chez-soi. La proximité avec ce monde connu rendait la situation pire que ce qu'elle n'était : tout était à portée de main, mais il était si impuissant…

\- Je ferais mieux de renvoyer quelques-uns des mieux placés du département. Incapables de remarquer que l'homme qui les préoccupe le plus se trouve juste en face d'eux, marmonna un jour Grindelwald en lui tendant son repas. À leur décharge, ils ont affaire au plus doué des usurpateurs…

Le masque de Percival qu'il revêtait si bien tomba pendant une fraction de seconde, dévoilant un sourire sardonique. Reprenant son sérieux, il s'approcha du vrai Percival, sortant la baguette de celui-ci pour la placer contre sa tempe. Alors qu'il entamait le processus, il reprit la parole :

\- J'ai vu Tina, aujourd'hui… Nous avons même pu échanger quelques mots.

\- Tina ?! Qu'est-ce… elle n'a rien à faire…

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'un choc électrique sur Percival. Premièrement, car c'était l'un des premiers contacts avec le monde extérieur qu'il avait. Ensuite, parce que son instinct lui dictait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Cette brave Porpentina… Une volonté de fer, jusqu'à en être agaçante, mais un bon élément. Son obstination la perdrait… surtout si Grindelwald s'en mêlait. C'était là que résidait le problème : la raison de sa venue au département demeurait inconnue mais n'avait au fond rien de surprenant. Que Grindelwald la mentionne, en revanche, signalait bien qu'il comptait en tirer parti.

\- Les choses avancent, Mr Graves. Il se trame des choses intéressantes à New York. On dirait que la chance est avec moi…

Il quitta la pièce avec la démarche élégante et assurée de son prisonnier. Celui-ci se mit à réfléchir intensément, puisant dans ces nouvelles la force nécessaire. Certes, il demeurait impuissant. Mais ça n'était pas en se morfondant que son état allait s'améliorer. Devenu encore plus fataliste qu'avant, Percival s'était fait à l'idée de mourir. Il n'avait aucune idée des intentions de son ennemi, mais il savait qu'une fois que son apparence ne lui serait plus utile, il se débarrasserait de lui comme d'une vieille cape usée. Cette perspective, on le sait, lui était agréable, compte tenu de ce qui restait de lui. Cependant, pourquoi ne pas faire de ses derniers instants quelque chose de plus incarné, de moins passif que ce qu'il subissait depuis des semaines ? Grindelwald l'avait dépossédé de son identité, tant pour les autres que pour lui-même : il ne se reconnaissait plus. Cela changerait. Il lui tiendrait tête du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tenter un sortilège serait vain il n'était même pas sûr de parvenir à en produire un, étant privé d'énergie et de baguette. De plus, le mage noir avait un avantage bien trop fort sur lui. Il lui suffirait juste de discuter avec lui. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait, après tout. Et cela permettrait à Percival de mourir en connaissant les raisons de sa capture et les plans de son ennemi. Une mince consolation face à un si fade destin pour un homme de sa trempe…

\- Dites-moi, Graves, depuis quelques temps, vous me paraissez plus loquace…

\- S'il faut mourir, autant être encore maître de soi-même.

\- Oh, tu commences à y prendre goût, alors ? Je t'avais dit que tu t'habituerais, se réjouit Grindelwald, perdant soudainement les manières de son adversaire.

\- Personne ne peut se faire à un tel traitement, Grindelwald. C'est juste que… Je refuse de m'incliner plus longtemps.

\- Ooooh ! Quelle prose, Perce ! Je la garde, celle-là ! Je la sortirai à la plus belle occasion ! Un peu de sérieux, maintenant… Ne t'avise pas à me résister. Tu es un hôte privilégié est-ce que tu crois que j'ai déjà traité avec autant de respect et de liberté l'un de mes ennemis auparavant ? Tu manges, tu peux bouger, tu es l'objet de mon attention. Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille, ou tu ne verras plus tes belles mains.

Pour ponctuer ses mots, il s'insinua dans l'esprit de Percival et lui fit revivre ses pires souvenirs. La plupart d'entre eux dataient de quelques jours à peine. À nouveau, l'Auror se sentit vide et insignifiant, dégoûté de tout et souillé par les pires immondices. Lui adressant un dernier sourire satisfait, Grindelwald reprit son attitude et s'éclipsa.

Les courts épisodes de force et de courage qu'avait vécus Percival durant ces derniers jours venaient d'être réduits à néant. Tout cela ne servait à rien, pensait-il. Grindelwald était trop puissant, il avait trop le dessus. Il pouvait faire tous les efforts du monde pour retrouver une contenance, le mage noir n'aurait qu'à tirer un peu plus sur la corde, lui arracher un souvenir de plus, franchir des barrières encore plus intimes chez lui pour le neutraliser. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient. Pas même un mince rai de lumière ne filtrait au-dessus du seuil : il n'y avait que lui, et l'ombre. Percival s'allongea sur le sol, fixant un point face à lui. Hormis ce contact avec cette surface dure et glacée, aucun repère spatial ne s'offrait à lui. Il tourna sa tête à gauche, puis à droite : aucune variation. Il appréciait étrangement cette sensation. Tâchant d'oublier la pression qu'il exerçait sur le sol, il s'imagina en train de flotter dans le néant, immatériel, sans nom, sans visage, sans histoire. Une impression de légèreté l'envahit. Pût-t-il disparaît ainsi, fondu dans la nuit, s'évaporer…

Machinalement, il se mit à tracer des arabesques invisibles de ses mains. Il sentit remuer en lui, comme un chaudron bouillonnant, sa magie éteinte depuis des semaines. Que lui coûtait-il d'essayer ? Percival murmura quelques incantations, des sorts sans autre effets que de minuscules étincelles colorées, des sillons de fumée bleue ou argentée qui venaient s'enrouler autour de lui. Pour vérifier si son talent n'avait définitivement pas disparu, il essaya des sortilèges informulés : il y parvint également. Il n'avait rien perdu de ses dons.

Lui vint alors une idée qu'il savait insensée. Ce sortilège était bien trop puissant et complexe pour y parvenir en étant sans baguette et si démuni. Son instinct et sa détresse le poussèrent cependant à tenter l'exploit. Percival concentra toute son énergie et toute son attention dans sa poitrine. C'était une méthode de focalisation qui, jadis, lui garantissait la réussite. Dans le fouillis sombre de ses souvenirs, il écarta les nuages noirs et les épais feuillages qui obscurcissaient les faibles lueurs plus gaies d'un temps passé. Il en agrippa quelques-uns, les rassembla en une sphère mentale d'énergie positive, et continua à se concentrer intensément sur son objectif.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il passa à répéter la formule jusqu'à en avoir la gorge sèche, à sentir ses doigts vibrer, à tout à coup apercevoir les prémices d'un résultat puis les voir s'évanouir. Ces minces idées de sortilège suffisaient à le convaincre de s'acharner, ce qui le mena finalement à une grande victoire.

Une volute argentée s'épaissit et se courba en tous sens, se rassemblant en une espèce de masse informe. Puis des traits caractéristiques se dessinèrent jusqu'à ce que la silhouette d'un corbeau fût reconnaissable. L'être tout entier de Percival fut empli d'une agréable sensation de chaleur et de joie : son Patronus venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux, lui apportant réconfort et lumière.

Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux tandis que l'oiseau effectuait des tours en volant dans la pièce, laissant derrière lui une fine poussière argentée. Le corbeau vint se poser aux côtés de son créateur et recouvrit son visage de son aile. Le bonheur de Percival était tel qu'il en avait presque envie de rire, sous l'effet du relâchement de toute la tension nerveuse accumulée pendant ces dernières semaines. Il contempla son Patronus d'un œil ému et le garda auprès de lui durant des heures, le faisant disparaître dès qu'il entendit les pas de Grindelwald approcher.

Cette trouvaille lui permit de vivre quelques jours heureux, à faire apparaître son Patronus à chaque moment où il était seul. Il se rattachait à lui comme à un dernier lien avec la vie et l'espoir, et cela lui permettait de faire face à son ennemi. Mais bien sûr, cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Le corbeau eut à peine le temps de disparaître, mais qu'il fût resté ou non n'aurait rien changé. Grindelwald _savait_ , Percival l'avait deviné au premier regard.

\- Alors comme ça on s'amuse à faire le grand Graves, à retrouver son panache ? Un Patronus sans baguette ! Je te félicite, vraiment ! Mais ne te réjouis pas de mes louanges, Graves, tu vas très vite le regretter…

De deux coups de baguette, Grindelwald lacéra les paumes de Percival. Une douleur aiguë l'assaillit et lui tira un cri rauque.

\- Tu veux jouer au plus malin et prévenir tes amis du MACUSA à mon insu ? Tu ne te rappelles donc pas que ton esprit est le mien ? Dès que j'ai vu que tu avais vraiment meilleure mine, je n'ai eu qu'à lire un peu tes pensées pour comprendre ce qui se passait. _Incarcerem_!

De puissants liens vinrent enserrer Percival. Grindelwald le toisa d'un regard encore inédit, d'une violence et d'une cruauté extrêmes.

\- Vous croyez que j'aurais envie de l'éloigner de moi ? Cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit… Laissez-le-moi, je v-… je vous en supplie…

\- Trop facile, Graves, trop facile. Je veux bien croire que dans ton état, tu veuilles juste avoir un petit doudou. Mais le risque est trop grand. À partir de maintenant, tu n'auras plus mon traitement de faveur. _Endoloris_!

La souffrance le fit se tordre en tous sens, dans la limite de mouvement permise par les liens qui le retenaient. Grindelwald le tortura pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, riant à chaque contraction de son visage. Puis, sans doute lassé, il s'en alla, laissant Percival dans une salle bien plus noire et bien plus terrifiante que jamais.

Le sang continuait de couler de ses paumes. Le cœur battant, immobile, Percival Graves fixait droit devant lui. Il tâcha de reproduire l'expérience incorporelle qu'il avait vécue quelques jours plus tôt, en vain. Tout lui avait été arraché : son nom, son visage, son histoire. Les dernières onces de son bonheur. Il espérait que la douleur le tuerait. À présent, qu'on le retrouvât un jour n'avait absolument plus d'importance. Au contraire, il voulait se perdre, et que toute trace vivante de ce qu'il avait été disparût. Ce qui comptait, c'était arrêter cet homme. Lui, il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais quelqu'un, quelque part, en avait sûrement les moyens, même si actuellement, Percival n'en concevait pas l'existence. Il faudrait des forces allant au-delà de l'humain pour le maîtriser. Le monde verrait bien ce qu'il en serait.

Il regardait l'ombre. Son corps endolori était parcouru de fourmillements. Il imagina, découpée dans les ténèbres, la silhouette d'un corbeau étendant ses ailes. Il repensa à tous ses souvenirs qu'il avait partagés malgré lui avec Grindelwald : ses jeunes années à Ilvermorny, son parcours pour devenir Auror, ses promotions, ses succès, ses captures, ses erreurs aussi, ses doutes, ses déceptions, ses échecs. Il les compta, les recompta, tâcha de les refaire siens. Il revit des visages, ceux de ses parents, celui de Madam Picquery, grave et préoccupé, celui de Porpentina Goldstein, intimidé et curieux, ceux de ses employés, ses collègues, ceux de ses ennemis, l'expression de peur et d'incompréhension au moment où il les arrêtait, les regards de haine et d'admiration qui lui étaient tour à tour adressés… Et pendant tout ce temps, il continuait de se représenter son immense corbeau piquer le sol autour de lui, lui creusant une tombe accueillante et confortable. Percival sentit ses membres s'alourdir et se sentit glisser dans un sommeil profond, très profond. Avec de douces pensées, il s'imagina s'enfoncer dans sa tombe.


End file.
